Conventional door stops include metal rods connected to the base of a door. These rods extend outwardly from the door so as to collide with the baseboard of an adjacent wall, which prevents the door handle from impacting and damaging the wall. But these collisions are loud and particularly disturbing in quiet settings. And these collisions can cause the door to rebound (e.g., bounce back) away from the wall, which can lead to injury or repeated collisions between the door stop and baseboard.
Some door stop manufacturers have attempted to solve the rebounding problem by providing door stops with corresponding catch mechanisms, or “catches,” that attach to the wall's baseboard. Existing catches include magnets that attract and couple with the door stop in order to maintain the door in an open position. But these door stop-and-catch combinations are often even louder, since the attractive magnetic forces between the door stop and the catch results in increased momentum with which these components collide. And these magnets are often rare-earth magnets that are difficult and expensive to obtain.